Discretion
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Twoshoot) Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seorang anak kecil yang merupakan anak dari bos tempatnya bekerja. [Chanbaek, Yaoi, Pedophil]
1. Chapter 1

Tadinya ini kubuat _oneshoot_ , berhubung ceritanya agak panjang, jadi kubuat _twoshoot_ ajah. hehe

semoga suka.

 **Happy Reading**

-

Ini adalah jam makan siang. Dimana biasanya _restaurant_ atau rumah rumah makan di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin mengisi perut mereka.

Begitupun dengan Park Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu terlihat memasuki sebuah _restaurant_ yang terletak tepat di sebrang perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. _**Proxima coopration.**_

Jika kalian berfikir bahwa Chanyeol menjabat sebagai karyawan penting atau bahkan direktur di perusahaan itu, maka kalian salah besar. Karna nyatanya Chanyeol adalah seorang _office boy_ disana. _Office boy_ yang sangat tampan. Ingat, jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya, oke.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak semenyedihkan itu. Dia bekerja disana hanya untuk sampingan di luar jam kuliahnya. Itu adalah bentuk hukuman dari ayahnya.

Chanyeol yang terbiasa hidup boros membuat ayahnya menghukum Chanyeol dengan memblokir semua fasilitas yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Motor, Kartu kredit, laptop, ponsel, bahkan Chanyeol harus tinggal di sebuah flat kecil yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Tujuannya semata agar Chanyeol dapat menghargai bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan uang.

Ayahnya memang masih membiayai kuliah Chanyeol. Uang sewa flat juga masih di tanggungnya. Hanya saja untuk biaya sehari-hari Chanyeol harus mengeluarkan uang sendiri.

Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki teman-teman yang selalu ada saat dia butuh. Setidaknya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terbantu.

Oh sehun misalnya. Lelaki albino itulah yang membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan pekerjaan di _P_ _roxima_ _Coopration_ yang merupakan perusahaan milik pamannya. yaa, walaupun sebagak _cleaning service,_ setidaknya Chanyeol tidak merasakan yang namanya kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu.

Lalu ada Kim Jongin. Lelaki dengan kulit sedikit gelap itu bahkan meminjamkan ponsel lamanya kepada Chanyeol. Dan berhubung kekasih pinguin Jongin itu memiliki rental warnet, Chanyeol bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya disana dengan gratis.

Bukankah selalu ada kemudahan di setiap kesulitan?

-

Kembali ke Chanyeol yang kini memasuki sebuah _restaurant_ untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sebagai OB, tidak di izinkan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk keluar dari gedung perusahaan. Biasanya para _cleaning service_ menghabiskan waktunya di kantin yang di sediakan perusahaan.

Berhubung pak direktur alias paman Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya makan di luar, jadilah Chanyeol disini dengan masih menggunakan seragam OBnya.

Mereka berjalan ke kursi pojok dekat jendela. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka mengobrol untuk mengurangi kecanggungan. Bagaimanapun, paman Sehun adalah atasan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol aku memintamu menemaniku sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan." ucap pak direktur.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tau itu. Dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menanggapi paman Sehun untuk menemaninya makan siang.

"Sebagai teman dekat Oh sehun, juga perangaimu yang ramah. Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk menemaniku." lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mulai menerka apa maksud dari perkataan atasannya itu.

"Begini. Putra kecilku hari ini datang dari Eropa. Dia memang tinggal bersama ibunya disana. mungkin kau sudah tau perihal aku yang telah bercerai dengan istriku."

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan perkataan atasannya itu.

"Aku akan sibuk setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Karna itulah aku ingin kau menemani putraku selama aku sibuk."

"Maaf ? Tapi bagaimana bisa, pak?" Chanyeol protes akan apa yang atasannya pinta.

Dan melihat kernyitan di dahi atasannya, Chanyeol langsung meluruskan maksudnya.

"Maksudku, bukankah aku harus kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku? Lalu..."

"Aku yang membayarmu jika kau lupa Chanyeol. Hanya dengarkan dan turuti apa mauku." pak direktur memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludah mendengarnya. Membuat pak direktur menyeringai melihatnya.

"Pertama, aku tau kau tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah tiga hari kedepan. Kedua, Sehun dan orangtuanya akan pergi ke Busan sore ini. Ketiga, kau tidak lupa jika aku hidup sendiri bukan? Ke empat, aku percaya kau bisa mengatasi anak kecil. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol hanya mematung mendengarnya. Dalam hati dia menolak. Tapi dia tidak berani menentang atasannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti kemauan atasannya itu.

"Bagus. Sehun sedang menjemputnya di bandara. Harusnya sebentar lagi mereka tiba disini." pak direktur melihat arloji mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara Sehun terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Membuat pak direktur dan Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya.

Berbeda dengan pak direktur yang tersenyum melihatnya, Chanyeol justru di buat bingung oleh kehadiran Sehun.

Bukankah tadi atasannya itu bilang Sehun bersama putranya? tapi Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun sendirian. Setidaknya sebelum Sebuah kepala melongok dari balik pinggang Sehun.

Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya. Wajah manis itu, mata bening itu, tatapan polosnya. Benarkah dia anak kecil yang akan di titipkan kepada Chanyeol? Sungguh, jika benar, Chanyeol sanggup menemaninya seumur hidup.

"Oh, putra ayah sudah datang ternyata."

Pak derektur berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya yang di sambut pelukan riang dari tangan kecil itu.

Bibirnya tersenyum menggumamkan "Baekhyunie rindu ayah~" dengan logat imutnya. Namun matanya mengerjap polos menatap Chanyeol di depannya.

Oh, sunggub rasanya Chanyeol ingin menculik anak kecil yang menyebut dirinya Baekhyunie itu dan mengurungnya di flat tempatnya tinggal. Chanyeol gemas bukan main.

"ekhem." Sehun mengintrupsi kegiatan temu kangen anak dan ayah itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun berdehem lebih untuk menggoda Chanyeol yang terpukau melihat sepupu kecilnya itu.

Tatapan menggoda di tambah seringai menyebalkan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendecih melihatnya.

"Nah, Baekhyunie, sekarang coba perkenalkan diri Baekhyunie ke Chanyeol hyung. Karna nanti Chanyeol hyung yang akan menemani Baekhyunie bermain."

Anak kecil itu mengerjap mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dia lantas menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya. ugh, Chanyeol tegang.

"Hallo, namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku putra ayah dan ibu, dan sekarang aku berusia lima tahun. Salam kenal hyung."

Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya dengan begitu polos. Ditambah dengan logat imutnya itu. Astagaa.. Tolong tahan Chanyeol, jika tidak ingin Chanyeol khilaf.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuh mungilnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"A-ah, Aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal." Sungguh tidak keren. Chanyeol merutuk dirinya yang tergagap seperti itu hanya karna Baekhyun.

Sehun menahan tawanya. Dia lalu berujar sebelum undur diri. "Nah, Baekhyunie, Sehun hyung harus pergi sekarang. Baekhyuni baik-baik dengan Chanyeol hyung, yah?"

Sehun mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun sebelum pamit kepada pamannya dan memberi kedipan menggoda kepada Chanyeol.

Setelah Sehun pergi, mereka bertiga melanjutkan untuk menyantap makan siang mereka di temani celotehan Baekhyun yang tiada henti. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol rasa dia menyukai Baekhyun dan harinya akan menyenangkan bersama Baekhyun.

Selesai dengan makan siang, mereka kembali ke perusahaan. Pak direktur yang melanjutkan bekerja. Sedang Chanyeol untuk mengganti baju seragamnya.

"Baekhyunie, dengarkan ayah."

Pak direktur berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan putra kecilnya itu. Saat ini mereka berada di lobi utama perusahaan.

"Setelah ini, Baekhyunie harus ikut dengan Chanyeol hyung. Dengarkan semua perkataannya. Baekhyunie harus menurut dengan Chanyeol hyung."

Baekhyun menatap lugu ayahnya dan mengangguk riang. Poninya yang menutupi dahi bahkan ikut bergerak karenanya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman manis di bibir mungilnya itu. Ugh, Chanyeol ingin pingsan saja melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, aku percayakan Baekhyun padamu." Pak direktur menepuk kedua pundak Chanyeol.

"Baik, Pak." Balas Chanyeol kemudian.

-

Setelah acara penyerahan yang lebih tepat seperti _Mertua yang menyerahkan anaknya kepada sang menantu_ itu, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruang loker untuk berganti baju. Baekhyun hanya menurut mengikuti Chanyeol di depannya.

"Mmm, Baekhyunie, Apa Baekhyunie tidak membawa pakaian ganti untuk nanti?"

Sungguh Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. 20 tahun hidupnya, dia belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan anak kecil. Dan sekarang Chanyeol harus mengurusi anak kecil semenggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Semua baju Baekhyunie ada di mobil Sehun hyung. Ayah juga tidak memberikan baju ganti untuk Baekhyunie." Cicit Baekhyun.

Tangan mungilnya tertaut di depan tubuhnya. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut diwajah sedihnya. Kedua bola mata bening itu bahkan bergetar. Ah, tidak. Chanyeol kelabakan mengetahui Baekhyun akan menangis.

"ah, tidak apa Baekhyunie. Nanti hyung belikan baju untuk Baekhyunie." Chanyeol mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Astaga, rambutnya sangat halus bagaikan sutera.

"Benarkah hyung? horeee~"

Baekhyun melompat riang dengan kedua tangan terlentang ke atas. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat itu.

"Nah, sekarang hyung harus berganti baju dahulu. Baekhyunie duduk disini yaa." Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di atas kursi yang tersedia di ruang loker.

selama Chanyeol berganti pakaian, Baekhyun tidak berhenti memperhatikannya. Dan beberapa pertanyaan juga menyertainya. Chanyeol yang bingung harus menjawab apa pun akhirnya hanya menanggapi seadanya. seperti...

 _"Waah, Chanyeol hyung sangat tinggi. Apa nanti Baekhyunie akan tumbuh tinggi seperti hyung?"_

 _"Tentu. Jika Baekhyunie rajin berolahraga dan memakan sayuran hijau."_

Lalu..

" _Oh, apa Baekhyunie juga akan memiliki lengan besar seperti Chanyeol hyung? Ah, bagaimana bisa ada coklat di perut Chanyeol hyung?"_

 _"Bisa saja, jika Baekhyunie selalu mengangkat benda benda berat."_

 _"Tapi Baekhyunie tidak suka mengangkat yang berat-berat."_

 _"Itu bagus. Baekhyunie memang tidak boleh melakukannya. Baekhyunie terlalu berharga untuk melakukan hal seperti itu."_

 _"Tapi Baekhyunie juga ingin punya enam coklat susu putih seperti perut hyung"_

 _"Baekhyunie boleh menyentuhnya. Milik hyung, milik Baekhyunie juga."_

Ya, itu beberapa hal tanya jawab yang di lakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah-ubah, _sebentar cemberut dengan bibir terpout, sebentar berbinar riang setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol,_ membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main. Tapi Chanyeol masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam Baekhyun.

"Hyung, badan Baekhyunie lengket dan bau. Baekhyunie tidak sukaa."

Baekhyun mengadu setelah mengendusi ketiaknya sendiri. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli baju untuk Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tanganya dan di balas Baekhyun. Astaga, Chanyeol ingin pingsan saat telapak mungil itu menyentuh tangannya. Sangat lembut seperti kapas.

"yeey, ayo hyung." Baekhyun meloncat senang dari duduknya .

Akhirnya mereka pun saling bergandengan tangan menuju toko baju anak-anak guna membeli baju ganti untuk Baekhyun.

-

Mampus. Sungguh sial untuk Chanyeol. Kini keduanya telah berdiri di depan kasir untuk membayar baju yang di beli Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki uang yang cukup dan Chanyeol baru ingat jika tuan Byun tidak menitipinya uang.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk menatap kasir itu. Baekhyun hanya diam berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Menatap tidak tau apa-apa disana.

"Ah, sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan. Ayo Baekhyunie, kita ambil dompet dulu di rumah" Alibi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

"Baekhyunie, maafkan hyung. Hyung lupa kalo hyung tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membelikan baju Baekhyunie." Sesal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun untuk mensejajarkan tingginya saat smengatakannya. Tangan besarnya memegang kedua pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Terus Baekhyunie harus bagaimana? Badan Baekhyunie mulai gatal. huweee" Baekhyun menangis sambil menggaruk perut dan lehernya.

Chanyeol kelabakan melihat Bakhyun menangis. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Bahaya jika orang lain menuduhnya jika Baekhyun menangis karna ingin di culiknya.

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana jika Baekhyunie memakai baju hyung untuk sementara. hmm?"

Untungnya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan mengusap air mata di kedua matanya. Chanyeol kembali menggandeng Baekhyun menuju flat kecilnya.

-

Kini mereka telah berada di flat kecil Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali merutuki ucapannya tadi. Chanyeol tidak terpikirkan akan ukuran tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Baekhyun. Yang kepala Chanyeol pikirkan tadi hanyalah bagaimana menghentikan Baekhyun yang menangis. Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya pada pintu lemari. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Hyung." cicit Baekhyun

"Ah, lebih baik sekarang Baekhyunie mandi dulu yaa. Hyung akan siapkan baju untuk Baekhyunie selama Baekhyunie mandi." Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"nah, ini handuknya."

Chanyeol menyerahkan handuk kecil kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan segera melangkahkan kakiknya memasuki kamar mandi.

"Bodoh, Chanyeol bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" Chanyeol bermonolog sembari mencari kiranya ada baju untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrak ngabrik isi lemarinya, Chanyeol yang putus asa pun menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada satu kaos putih polos untuk di pakai Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya kaos itu adalah baju dalaman Chanyeol. Baju itu ngepress di tubuh Chanyeol. Sehingga hanya itu baju Chanyeol yang paling kecil.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan dirinya ternyata.

"Oh, Baekhyunie sudah sele..." ucapan Chanyeol terheti.

Mata bulatnya terbelalak. Mulutnya turut terbuka. Baju yang di pegangnya terjatuh begitu saja.

Bagaimana tidak. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang basah. Handuk yang di berikannya tadi melilit sempurna sebatas dada sampai lutut Baekhyun. Kaki, tangan dan bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutupi begitu putih dan terlihat halus tanpa adanya bulu. Jangan lupakan kepala Baekhyun yang meneleng bingung dan kerjapan lucu di kedua mata beningnya. Ugh, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu mengalir di atas bibirnya dari dalam hidung.

"Hyung? Hyung berdarah!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Sial, dia mimisan.

"Ah, tak apa Baekhyunie. Nah, pakai ini cepat. Nanti Baekhyunie kedinginan."

Chanyeol segera memungut baju yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menerimanya dan tanpa tau malu melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, BAEKHYUN MELEPASKAN LILITAN HANDUK DI TUBUHNYA DI HADAPAN CHANYEOL.

Chanyeol membeku di tempat. Mulut dan matanyanya terbuka semakin lebar. Darah mimisan keluar semakin banyak. Apalagi setelah melihat bajunya yang di kenakan Baekhyun benar-benar membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun. lengan kaosya menutupi sampai siku, dan panjang kaosnya menutupi sampai betis Baekhyun.

"Hyung! huweeeeee.." Tangisan Baekhyun memenuhi flat kecil Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar banyak dari hidungnya. Ya, Chanyeol pingsan karna kehabisan darah.

~

 **bersambung..**


	2. chapter 2

Chanyeol tersadar dari pingsannya. Baekhyun yang duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol masih terisak.

"Hyung, Huwee." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih terbaring dan kembali menangis.

Chanyeol kembali terkejut. Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak keras, darahnya berdesir. Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dirinya kembali pingsan.

Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan anak itu yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Cklek,

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan wanita dewasa yang memang di kenalnya.

"Kyaa!" Wanita itu menjerit membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali bersimpuh di samping Chanyeol yang mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Mereka menatap aneh wanita yang kini kelabakan mengambil tisyu di meja belajar Chanyeol untuk kemudian menyumpalkannya di lubang hidung.

"A-ah, bagus kau sudah sadar Chanyeol. Sungguh memalukan. Bagaimana bisa kau pingsan dengan mimisan begitu melihat anak itu." cerewetnya.

"hey, nona. Berkacalah" Chanyeol mengucap datar.

Iya, wanita yang 8 tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu juga tengah mimisan melihat Baekhyun yang memang begitu menggemaskan. Chanyeol tau betul itu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sampai pingsan sepertimu." wanita itu mencebikan bibirnya.

 **flashback on,**

Wanita itu, Kim Jiyeon tengah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam flat miliknya. Kantong belanja juga tertenteng di kedua tangannya.

Saat dirinya baru saja mengarahkan kunci untuk membuka pintu flatnya. Jiyeon di kejutkan oleh suara jeritan dan di susul tangis memekakan anak kecil dari kamar sebelahnya. Tanpa menunggu, Jiyeon langsung menghampiri pintu flat itu. Mengabaikan belanjaannya yang teronggok begitu saja di atas lantai. Di pikirannya, pemilik flat yang sangat di kenalnya itu, tengah mencabuli seorang anak kecil. Astaga, pikiranmu nona.

Jiyeon langsung membuka kasar pintu flat yang ternyata tidak di kunci itu. Segera dirinya mencari sumber suara. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kamar dan darah langsung menyembur dari hidungnya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan dengan baju kebesaran di tubuhnya tengah mengguncang lengan lelaki yang tertidur di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Jiyeon langsung tersadar dan mengambil tisyu yang ada di meja belajar Chanyeol untuk mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Lalu menghampiri anak itu untuk membantunya.

"Hey adik kecil, apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menggeleng menjawabnya. Dia terus menangis sambil mengguncang lengan Chanyeol.

"Yak Park Chanyeol! bangun sialan." Jiyeon menendang pelan kaki Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu. Namun Chanyeol masih tetap pulas dalam pingsannya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Jiyeon memindahkan Chanyeol ke atas ranjang. Jiyeon juga membersihkan darah di sekitar hidung dan mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya sedari tadi. Sekarang bahkan anak itu sudah bersimpuh disamping Chanyeol dengan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Membuat darah di hidung Jiyeon keluar semakin banyak.

"Adik manis, berhentilah menangis jika kau ingin Chanyeol cepat terbangun dari pingsannya." Bujuk Jiyeon yang ternyata ampuh untuk menghentikan tangis Baekhyun meski masih terisak kecil.

"Benarkah, bibi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan imut.

Jiyeon hanya mengangguk tidak sanggup untuk bersuara. Dia kewalahan menghentikan darah yang masih tetap keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sekarang tunggu saja disini sampai Chanyeol bangun, ya? Aku akan kembali ke rumah sebentar." dibalas anggukan lucu dari Baekhyun.

Jiyeon yang sudah tak tahan pun segera keluar dari flat Chanyeol masih dengan menutup hidungnya dengan tisyu.

"Ibuuuuu!" ratap Jiyeon di susul dengan gebrakan di pintu flat Chanyeol.

 **Flashback off.**

"Kau berhutang budi padaku Chanyeol. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong siapa anak kecil itu? Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Kau tidak menculiknya bukan?"

Chanyeol hanya mendecih dan memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya meraih Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya. Baekhyun membalas dengan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Jiyeon yang melihat itu menahan jeritannya. Sungguh, pemandangan di depannya sangatlah manis melebihi apapun. Chanyeol yang tampan dan Baekhyun yang imut, membuat jiwa _fujoshi_ Jiyeon berkoar.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia putra direktur di tempatku bekerja. Dia di titipkan padaku karna ayahnya sedang sibuk dan keluarganya yang lain sedang keluar kota." Tangan Chanyeol tak berhenti mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun nyaman dan tertidur karna lelah menangis.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Dan kau tertarik padanya? Ingat umur kalian Chanyeol." Jiyeon memperingati.

Meskipun Jiyeon mendukung mereka. Tetap saja Chanyeol adalah _pedophil_ jika berpasangan dengan Baekhyun. Di tambah hubungan sesama jenis di negaranya masih di pandang tabu oleh masyarakat.

"Kau benar noona. Aku tertarik padanya. Aku menyukainya. Tidak, kurasa aku jatuh cinta padanya." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah tenang Baekhyun.

"Lagipula usia kami hanya terpaut 15 tahun. Aku baru menginjak kepala tiga saat Baekhyun cukup usia."

Jiyeon menatap lembut ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Jiyeon tersenyum.

"Aku mendukung keputusanmu Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluarga kalian jika mengetahui hal ini?" Jiyeoni kembali resah ketika pikiran mengenai tanggapan keluarga mereka terhadap Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun menghinggapinya.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa berhenti jika sudah memulai. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Aku tidak semudah itu berputus asa hanya karena kata _tidak_ yang mereka ucapkan padaku." Chanyeol serius dengan perkataannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu?"

Pertanyaan Jiyeon membuat Jiyeon dan Chanyeol terdiam saling pandang. Hingga jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan membuat Jiyeon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku juga, noona."

-

Dua jam setelah Jiyeon meninggalkan flat Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun yang terlelap. mereka saling berhadapan. Tangan kiri Chanyeol dijadikan bantal untuk Baekhyun. Sedang tangan Chanyeol yang satunya menelusuri lembut wajah manis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang membaringkan tubuh mereka tepat setelah Jiyeon keluar.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Hyuung~" panggilnya mendayu. Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat malu. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baekhyunie, tadi ayahmu menelpon. Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakannya. Apa Bekhyunie keberatan jika bermalam di tempat hyung? Besok pagi ayah Baekhyunie baru bisa menjemput." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak keberatan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hyung? ada yang ingin Baekhyunie katakan pada hyung." Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum menunggu yang akan di katakan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyunie hanya sebentar disini. Ibu Baekhyunie tidak mengizinkan Baekhyunie berlama-lama di sini. Besok sore Baekhyunie akan kembali ke Eropa." ucapnya sedih.

Chanyeol merasakan dentum menyesakan di dadanya. Dia mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa secepat ini pertemuan mereka.

"Baekhyunie menyukai hyung. Jantung Baekhyunie berdetak cepat saat bersama hyung. Baekhyunie juga merasakan ada kupu-kupu di dalam perut Baekhyunie saat hyung tersenyum untuk Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Bukankah itu berarti perasaannya terbalas?

"Baekhyunie ingin terus disini bersama hyung. Tapi Baekhyunie tidak bisa meninggalkan ibu terlalu lama. Baekhyunie sedih hyung. hiks. Dada Baekhyunie sesak. Hiks . huuuu~"

Baekhyun pecah dalam tangisan. Chanyeol langsung menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dadanya. Mengusap halus punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga merasakannya. Begitu sakit. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya.

"Sssst.. Tidak apa Baekhyunie. Suatu saat kita pasti bisa bertemu kembali. Saat itu tiba, Hyung tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyunie lagi. Hyung mencintaimu, sayang." Chanyeol ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan perasaannya lagi. Hingga dia menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya dan mencium lembut bibir merona itu. disesapnya pelan bibir atas bawah Baekhyun meski tak mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengerjap polos dan membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya. Karna Baekhyun menyukai apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada belah bibirnya.

Mereka pun menghabiskan malam dengan saling berpelukan. Menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki. Hingga hari esok memisahkan mereka.

-

Chanyeol masih mengingat betul perasaan tak relanya 12 tahun silam saat dirinya ikut mengantar Baekhyun yang akhirnya memang meninggalkannya. Chanyeol masih ingat jelas bagaimana Baekhyun menangis keras saat orang suruhan ibunya membawanya memasuki pesawat yang akan segera membawanya kembali ke Eropa

Setelah itu Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana kabar Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih menjalani hari-harinya. Hingga Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkuliahannya. Dia yang tadinya hanya sebatas _office boy_ di _Proxima coopration,_ Kini dia bekerja disana sebagai orang kepercayaan direktur Byun. Ayah Baekhyun.

Otaknya yang cerdas, dan keprofesionalan Chanyeolah yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang di percaya Tuan Byun untuk keberlangsungan _proxima coopration._

Seperti _dejavu_ , Tuan Byun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya makan di _restaurant_ sebrang perusahaan pada saat jam makan siang.

Tuan Byun mengatakan ada hal yang ingin di sampaikan pada Chanyeol.

Selesai menyantap makan siang mereka, Tuan Byun mengatakan hal yang membuat dada Chanyeol bergemuruh bukan main.

"Jemput Baekhyun di bandara Chanyeol. Sebagai seorang ayah yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan anaknya, Aku mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Parasaan bahagianya membuncah. Chanyeol langsung membungkuk berterima kasih kepada Tuan Byun dan langsung bergegas menuju bandara untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

-

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan perasaanya saat tiba di bandara. Rasa rindunya membuncah. Dadanya bergemuruh mengingat dirinya yang akam kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyunnya yg selalu ia harapkan selama 12 tahun. Baekhyunnya yang selalu ia sertakan di setiap doa-doa yang ia panjatkan. Baekhyunnya yang masih sangat Chanyeol cintai. Benar, Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyunnya.

"Hyung!"

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Disana, Baekhyun yang dulu hanya memiliki tubuh imut setinggi pinggangnya, Kini tumbuh menjadi sangat cantik dengan tubuh moleknya.

Chanyeol bahagia melihatnya. Melihat kekasih hatinya masih mengenal dirinya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang berlari menyeret kopernya menghampiri Chanyeol. Dan menerima dengan erat terjangan Baekhyun pada tubuhnya. Memeluk erat sosok yang sangat di rindukannya itu.

Mereka tenggelam dengan pelukan penuh kerinduan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Pun mengabaikan koper yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki mereka.

Tubuh mereka sedikit berputar saking eratnya pelukan mereka.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. Menghapus air mata Baekhyun di pipinya. Dan Chanyeol mengecup lama kening Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu". Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku masih menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tak sanggup membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Dadanya terlalu sesak karna bahagia.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menempelkan belah bibirnya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol. Saling menyesap dan melumat.

Meluapkan perasaan mereka melalui sebuah ciuman intens. Mengabaikan dunia dan hanya berpusat pada perasaan membuncah mereka.

Setelah semua yang mereka lewati, Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun lagi. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang berjanji tidak akan pergi dari sisi Chanyeol lagi.

Seperti takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dalam perasaan cinta, Maka mereka akan menjalani hidup mereka dengan penuh cinta sampai maut memisahkan.

~

 **END.**


End file.
